Star Wars: Battlefront II
Star Wars: Battlefront II é a sequência do best-seller de Star Wars: Battlefront. Os dois jogos são muito similares, mas foram modificados nas tropas das facções e em diferentes mapas. Battlefront II, porém, inclui elementos e missões do Episódio III, e mudanças no combate espacial e poder jogar com Jedi e outros personagens. O jogo foi lançado no dia 1 de Novembro de 2005 para PC, Xbox, PSP e Playstation II. A versão para Xbox pode ser jogada no Xbox 360, mas precisa do download de upgrades para o console. Novidades *Melhora na IA (intelegência artificial) de inimigos e aliados. Um grande ênfases nas missões single player cheia de objetivos a serem cumpridos. *Renovação no modo Galactic Conquest, com um mapa em escala. *Novas batalhas espaciais, podendo usar X-wing, Caça espacial TIE, Interceptador Jedi e outros Caças. Também é possível invadir as naves capitais *Mais de 12 novos mapas no espaço ou em terra, incluindo vários do Episódio III como Utapau, Mustafar e a batalha acima de Coruscant. Inclui mapas da trilogia original, como o interior da Estrela da Morte I e da Tantive IV. *Duas novas classes: Engenheiro (terra) e Fuzileiro (espaço) *Oportunidade de jogar com pesonagens com sabre-de-luz e experimentar os poderes da Força dos personagens Jedi e Sith (veja seção heróis) dependendo do campo de batalha. *Classes de "oficiais" únicas para as facções. Exemplo, as forças da República tem apoio dos Clone Commanders, enquanto os dróides da CSI lutam ao lado dos IG-100 MagnaGuardas. *Opção de multiplayer online de até 24 (PS2), 32 (Xbox) ou 64 (Windows) jogadores. *Engenheiros/Pilotos podem usar os fusioncutters para dar curto-cirtuito nos veículos inimigos, com exceção dos veículos de comando. *Os jogadores podem mudar o número de soldados do exército para um pequeno conflito com 150 soldados (cada exército) ou até uma gigantesca batalha com 750 soldados (cada exército). Modo Campanha No modo Campanha, os jogadores seguem as missões da 501ª Legião, com acesso ao seu diário. Durante o jogo você tem o controle de um clone trooper da República, depois um stormtrooper imperial. As ações te levam pelas Guerras Clônicas e a formação do Império, seguindo por missões entre os episódios III e IV. Missões Ver: Diário da 501ª Capítulo 1: Queda da Velha República—A escuridão páira sobre a República. As Guerras Clônicas se espalharam pela Galáxia. É fraca a população, então o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine enviou um divisão de elite de Clone troopers para acabar com a ameaça separatista de uma vez por todas. Sua lealdade ao Chanceler, combinado com o desespero da República para o que a guerra acabe, iniciou o estágio de execução do plano supremo de Palpatine. Lutando no gelado planeta de Mygeeto, a 501ª Legião se une ao Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi Mundi pra a primeira das cruciais batalhas que decidiram o destino da Galáxia... Missões (República) *Parte 1: Geonosis—Ataque dos Clones (Treinamento) *Parte 2: Mygeeto—Pelas Ruínas *Parte 3: Espaço sobre Coruscant—Resgate Desesperado (Opcional) *Parte 4: Felucia—Coração do Escuridão *Parte 5: Órbita de Kashyyyk—Primeira Linha de Defesa (Opcional) *Parte 6: Kashyyyk—Uma Linha na Areia *Parte 7: Utapau—Emboscada Subterranêa *Parte 8: Coruscant—Queda dos Cavaleiros Capítulo 2: Ascenção do Império—A República Galáctica caiu. Imperador Palpatine criou um novo Império Galáctico para substitui-la. Darth Vader, Lorde Negro dos Sith, tomou o controle da divisão de elite conhecida como 501ª. Agora ela é chamada pela galáxia como "Punho de Vader", que atacava para estabilizar a ordem em nome do Império Galáctico. No pacífico planeta de Naboo, os novos stormtroopers tinham de acabar com as diplomáticas sementes da rebelião, destruindo-as com punho de ferro... Missões (Império) *Parte 1: Naboo—Diplomacia Imperial *Parte 2: Espaço de Mustafar—Medidas Preventivas *Parte 3: Mustafar—Resolvendo Assuntos Pendentes *Parte 4: Kamino—Mudança na Guarda *Parte 5: Estrela da Morte I—Quebra da Prisão *Parte 6: Polis Massa—Nascimento da Rebelião *Parte 7: Tantive IV—Recuperando os Planos *Parte 8: Órbita de Yavin IV—O Punho de Vader Contra-ataca(Opicional) *Parte 9: Yavin IV—Vingança do Império *Parte 10: Hoth—Nosso ultimo momento Missões Especiais *Nas missões Medidas Preventivas e A Liberdade Acaba mostra um conflito entre o Império e as forças da CIS no espaço próximo de Mustafar e na superfície. Nessas duas missões o engenheiro Geonosiano Gizor Dellso reativou os dróides no planeta. A 501ª passou pelas defeasas espaciais, e na superfície atacou a fábrica. *Em Mudança na Guarda o Império ataca os Clone troopers rebeldes. O Primeiro Ministro de Kamino secretamente criou um exército de clones para ajudar a Aliança Rebelde, mas Darth Vader contratou Boba Fett para liderar um assalto as instalações. Chefões Certos leveis necessitam da eliminação de um certo personagem para a vitória da batalha: *Utapau—General Grievous *Coruscant—três Mestre Jedi *Naboo—Rainha Apailana *Mustafar—Gizor Dellso *Estrela da Morte I—Padawan *''Tantive IV—Princesa Leia Organa *Yavin IV—três Comandantes Bothanianos Conquista Galáctica (Galactic Conquest) A Conquista Galáctica de ''Battlefront II foi completamente modificada. Nesse novo modo, você constrói e mantêm frotas para dominar a galáxia e conquistar os mundos inimigos. O mapa da Galáxia mostra os seus mundos, os controlados por inimigos e o espaço aberto. Jogar Para atacar um planeta inimigo, sua frota necessita se mover até o planeta. Se uma Nave Capital está na órbita do planeta, a batalha se inicia no espaço; seguindo, por uma batalha na superfície. Se duas naves se encontram em espaço aberto, uma batalha começa. Na batalha espacial, a facção à perder têm sua frota destruída. A vitória é seguida por um ataque ao planeta hostil, um conflito em terra diretamente após a vitória. Ao fim das batalhas, uma tabela aparece e mostra quantos Créditos foram ganhos na batalha. O valor muda para vitórias e derrotas baseadas no planeta a ser invadido e o número de mundos já controlados. Cada facção começa com uma frota. O custo para contruir outra depende do número de frotas já existentes; se você tiver uma, a segunda custará 1000 créditos, a terceira 2000 e assim por diante. O jogo termina quando todos os planetas são controlados pela mesma facção. Classes Cada facção começa com um soldado básico para as batalhas em superfície e um piloto para as no espaço. Ao inicío de seu turno, o jogador tem a opção de comprar outras classe. O custo vária. Lista de classes e preços *'Soldado': Automático *'Armas Pesadas': 1000 *'Engenheiro': 1000 *'Franco-atirador (Sniper)': 1000 *'Oficial/Comandante': 1800 *'Especial': 1800 *'Piloto': Automático (Somente no Espaço) *'Fuzileiro (Marine)': 800 (Somente no Espaço) Bônus Os bônus retornaram do primeiro jogo, mas agora mais estratégia foi envolvida. Invés de ter que controlar planetas para ganha-los, você terá que compra-los. Isso é possível no início do turno. Os bônus podem ser usados para ajudar aliados, defender postos de comando ou abalar inimigos. Porém, ele só pode ser usado uma vez até você ter que comprar de novo. Lista de bônus e preços *''Aumento de energia (Energy Boost): Acelera a recuperação de energia das unidades: 200 *''Munição (Supplies): Aumenta a quantidade munição e estoque que as unidades podem carregar: 400 *''Reforços (Reinforced Garrison): Adiciona tropas extras ao banco de reforços quando ele está baixo: 200 *Canhão Automático (Auto turret): Automaticamente reforça seus posto de comando com canhões de defesa: 200 *''Tanques de Bacta (Bacta Tanks): Regenera a vida de todas as unidades: 400 *''Escudo de Combate (Combat Shielding): Entrega as unidades uma reserva de vida extra ao entrar no campo de batalha: 400 *''Sabotagem (Sabotage): Danifica todos os veículos e naves inimigos: 600 Dica: use em batalhas espaciais *''Blasters Melhorados (Enhanced Blasters): Amplifica o dano de todas as armas tipo blaster: 600 *''Líder (Leader): Ativa o héroi jogavel da sua facção em batalhas planetárias: 800 Planetas Iniciais Existem quatros grupos de planetas iniciais. Se você atacar um planeta base (em negrito) você obtêm o dobro de pontos e o remove permanentemente da partida. *'Nascimento da Rebelião:' Dagobah, Yavin 4, Hoth *'República Soberana:' Kamino, Naboo, Coruscant *'Reino Negro do Império:' Endor, Coruscant, Mustafar *'Confederação Usurpadora:' Geonosis, Utapau, Mustafarthumb|Modo de "HERO ASSAULT" em [[Mos Eisley.]] Cenários Lugares de Eras Especifícas São Planetas que só podem ser jogados em uma Era Heróis República Galáctica Aliança Rebelde Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes (CSI) Império Galáctico Criaturas Neutras Em certos lugares,existem criaturas nativas que podem ser controladas,como os Ewoks em Endor,no Hunt Mode.Veja eles: Tropas Um total de sete classes são disponíveis - cinco para a terra, dois para o espaço. Cada uma possui funções especificas na batalha. Todas (exceto a classe "Especial") mantém o jogo equilibrado. Infantaria Os soldados de infantaria são as mais comuns tropas do assalto em terra. Eles enfrentam seus inimigos usando blasters, e a maioria usa seus detonadores térmicos. A infantaria é mais útil a curtas distâncias, caso contrário somente a Award Pistol e o Elite Assault Rifle garantirão total precisão. Ao lado dos canhões e tanques, as molhores armas contra eles são os lasers dos Droidekas e a metralhadora dos comandantes clone. Os soldados variam em base da facção jogada: *República Galáctica: Clone trooper (Rifle blaster DC-15A, Blaster DC-15S, Detonador Térmico). *CSI: Super dróide de batalha (Blaster Embutido, Tiro Triplo, Foguete de Pulso) *Aliança Rebelde: Soldado Rebelde (Rifle blaster A280 , Pistola Blaster DH-17, Detonador Térmico). *Império Galáctico: Stormtrooper (Rifle blaster E-11, Detonador Térmico) Artilharia Pesada Eles são soldados muito usados em batalhas. Eles usam lança-foguetes e minas para destruir equipamento pesado. Para defesa à curta distância, possuem pequenas pistolas. *República Galáctica: Clone Artilheiro (Lança-Foguetes, Pistola Blaster, Detonadores Térmicos, Minas) *CSI: Dróide de Assalto (Lança-Foguetes, Pistola Blaster, Detonadores Térmicos, Minas) *Aliança Rebelde: Vanguarda Rebelde (Lança-projéteis HH-15, Pistola Blaster, Detonadores Térmicos, Minas) *Império Galáctico: Tropa de Choque (Lança-missel MiniMag PTL, Pistola Blaster, Detonadores Térmicos, Minas) Franco-atirador Formada por franco-atiradores (conhecidos por snipers) que atacam inimigos um-a-um com um poderoso rifle de longa distância. Geralmente ficam em lugares altos, longe do centro da batalha, onde podem rapidamente eliminar os inimigos. *República Galáctica: Clone franco-atirador *CIS:Dróide Assassino *Aliança Rebelde:Rebelde franco-atirador *Império Galáctico:Tropa de exploração Oficial/Comandante São os comandantes dos batalhões,eles tem a habilidade de elevar a moral de suas tropas e fazendo-os avançar contra as tropas adversárias. *República Galáctica:Comandante Clone *CSI:Guarda Magna *Aliança Rebelde:Espião Botham *Império Galáctico:Oficial Imperial Especial São unidades especiais do jogo,cada facção tendo sua propria com habilidades únicas. *República Galáctica:Soldado Aéreo *CIS:Droidekas *Aliança Rebelde:Guerreiro Wookie *Império Galáctico:Soldado Negro Xbox Live patch É uma Expansão para o jogo do Star Wars:Battlefront II para o Xbox.Ele comtém novos lugares,novos heróis e novos modos de jogo,incluindo o famoso Hero Assault. Novos Heróis *Kit Fisto: Herói Republicano vindo de um desconhecido mundo aquático,Kit Fisto é especialista em manobras aquáticas.Poderes:Force Push,Force Water Orb. *Asajj Ventress: É uma antiga aprendiz do Conde Dookan,e se torna comandante Separatista.Possui dois sabres na cor vermelha.Poderes:Force Push,Starblades. Novas Áreas *Rhen Var Location: Harbor Modes: Conquest, Assault, Capture the Flag, Hunt Era: Both Heroes: The Emperor (Empire), Chewbacca (Rebels), Kit Fisto (Republic), Asajj Ventress (CIS) *Bespin Location: Cloud City Modes: Conquest, Assault, Capture the Flag Era: Both Heroes: Darth Vader (CTF and Conquest – Empire), Luke Skywalker (Conquest only – Rebels), Han Solo (CTF only – Rebels), Kit Fisto (CTF only – Republic), Aayla Secura (Conquest only – Republic), Asajj Ventress (CTF and Conquest – CIS) *Yavin IV Location: Arena Modes: Conquest, Assault, Capture the Flag Era: Both Heroes: Boba Fett (Empire), Luke Skywalker (Rebels), Anakin Skywalker (Republic), Asajj Ventress (CIS) Novos Modos *Hero Assault:Permite os Jogadores comandar um herói não em missões,mas em um assalto pela terra ou pelo Espaço. *Hunt Mode em Rhen Var:Você entra em uma batalha controlando ou os Wampas ou os Rebeldes. Categoria:Jogos da Pandemic Studios Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2005 Categoria:Tiro em primeira pessoa